


Stuck

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex locks himself in a room in an old venue right before the band is due onstage.
Kudos: 4





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and is set in 2009ish.

“Alex, where are you going?” Jack asked as Alex got up from the couch in the green room.  
“I want to go explore some!” Alex exclaimed in reply as a big smile took over his face.  
“Of course you do,” Zack said with a laugh.  
“You haven’t done that in weeks, what makes now different?” Rian asked.  
“Well, this venue is pretty old, and the older ones are the most fun to explore! You can learn the story of the building if you go through it,” Alex explained.  
“I swear, only you would think of that, man,” Zack stated.  
“Not necessarily. Do any of you guys want to go explore with me?” Alex offered to his friends.  
“I think we’re good, man. The show starts in about an hour, so I think we’re content with just staying here, loosening up with a few drinks, and relaxing some,” Jack replied, opening up his second beverage of the day.  
“You guys suit yourselves; I’ll go alone. I’ll come back in about thirty minutes, but if I find anything cool, I’m calling you guys to come check it out!” Alex decided.  
“You do that, man. have fun,” Rian said right before Alex walked out of the green room.  
“Do you need something, Alex?” their tour manager asked as he saw Alex walk into the hallway.  
“No, I’m all good, I just wanted to walk around the venue some. It seems pretty cool, so I just wanted to check it out for a bit,” Alex explained.  
“Okay, no problem, just be ready in time for the show,” their manager instructed.  
“I will be, no worries. I’ll be back within the next half hour,” Alex said, starting to walk off. The venue was pretty small, there was one long L-shaped hallway that had a bunch of rooms in it, and Alex being the naturally curious person that he was, wanted to know the ins and outs of all of them.   
Some of the rooms were very clearly marked as employees only, so Alex skipped over them as he went on his adventure. He ended up finding a couple more green rooms, and a room filled with cool looking equipment that he’d never seen before. While he didn’t touch any of it, he looked at all of it, trying to figure out what all everything did.   
When Alex got to the end of the second half of the hallway, he saw a staircase going up, leading to a door at street level. Under the staircase was a little room that had an open door with a chair in front of it. Alex looked into it and saw what looked like to be old records and memorabilia from other bands and was immediately intrigued.   
Deciding that looking through some of it wouldn’t cause any harm, Alex walked into the little room under the stairs, and started to look through the things inside of it.  
“This is so cool!” Alex exclaimed to himself as he looked through some signed concert posters. There was a small desk in the corner, and there were some scrapbooks on top of it, which caught Alex’s attention. He wanted to sit down to look through them, but there wasn’t a chair right next to the desk.   
Alex looked back over to the door and decided to use the chair that was placed in front of the door. Once he decided that the door should be able to stay open on its own, Alex pulled the chair over to the desk, and immediately started to look through the scrapbooks.   
As he looked through a bunch of old pictures of past concerts, Alex could’ve sworn that the room was slowly getting darker, but he decided that he was just seeing things, and continued to look through the scrapbooks. Alex spent the next few minutes completely immersed in what he was looking at, not paying any attention to what was going on around him.   
It took a slow clicking sound for Alex to realize just how dark it had gotten in the little room. Alex quickly turned around and saw that the door was now shut. He didn’t like the door being closed, it gave off an eerie feeling, so Alex got up to reopen the door.   
When he tried to turn the handle, he noticed it was stuck, and quickly realized that the door had locked. Alex felt around the door, looking for something to unlock it from the inside, but found nothing.   
As his heart started to beat a bit faster in panic, Alex pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans, and quickly dialed Jack’s number. The phone didn’t ring, making Alex realize that he had absolutely no service in this room.  
“Oh, shit,” Alex mumbled to himself.  
“Hey, can anyone hear me?” Alex yelled as he banged on the door some. He continued knocking on it a bit more but stopped when he realized that no one could hear him. Alex began to feel a bit more anxious, unsure of how he’d end up getting out of this. He hoped that his friends or the crew would look for him, but he was nervous that this would make the show have to start later.   
Realizing there was really nothing he could do at this point, Alex started to look through the scrapbooks again, while taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm the anxiety that he was feeling from this situation.  
\----------------  
“Hey, it’s been, like, forty minutes since Alex left, and we go on in twenty. Have either of you guys heard from him?” Jack asked, looking at his phone again to see if Alex had sent anything since the last time he’d checked.  
“I’ve got nothing, what about you, Rian?” Zack asked.  
“Same here. Do you think that the time just got away from him?” Rian questioned.   
“I mean, maybe, but it’s still weird. I’m going to try calling him,” Jack decided, dialing Alex’s number. Instead of hearing rings, Jack heard beeping, and eventually a voice told him that the call couldn’t be connected.  
“It didn’t go through,” Jack said, putting away his phone.  
“That’s really weird,” Rian stated.  
“Should we go look for him?” Zack suggested.  
“I’d say so, it’s getting close to showtime,” Rian pointed out.  
“Let’s start looking, then,” Jack decided. The three of them got up and walked out of the green room. They started on down the hallway, peeking their heads into all of the different rooms, hoping to find Alex in one of them.   
Eventually, they turned the corner, and saw the door to the room under the stairs was shut, and immediately all turned to look at each other.  
“I bet I know where he is,” Jack said, leading them to the end of the hallway.  
“Alex, are you in here?” Jack asked, knocking on the door. Alex perked up in his seat and ran over to the door.  
“Yeah, I’m locked in! I moved a chair away from the door, and I didn’t realize it was there to keep the door open until it shut,” Alex explained.  
“Zack, Rian, why don’t you find a staff member who can unlock this door, I’ll stay here with Alex,” Jack instructed.  
“Will do, we’ll be back as soon as possible,” Rian replied as he walked off with Zack.  
“Now, this is why you shouldn’t be so nosy, man,” Jack joked, laughing some.  
“Fuck off, looking around was fun until this happened,” Alex replied.  
“I’m just messing with you. What’s even in there?” Jack asked through the door.  
“There’s a bunch of pictures and other things from past shows, it’s actually all really cool,” Alex replied.  
“Shit, that does sound interesting,” Jack stated.  
“I’m glad you guys found me, I was nervous you wouldn’t be able to in time for the show and being stuck somewhere for an indefinite period of time is a bit nerve wracking,” Alex explained.  
“I’m glad we found you, too. I tried calling you, but it wouldn’t go through, which worried me,” Jack stated.  
“I just hope they have a key to this room,” Alex said, sounding nervous.  
“They will, just sit tight for a little bit longer,” Jack assured. A few minutes later, Rian and Zack came back with a staff member of the venue, who quickly unlocked the door, freeing Alex.  
“Thank you, sir, sorry for the trouble,” Alex said once he was out.  
“No problem. That is a pretty cool room, I don’t blame you for wanting to explore it some,” the staff member said with a smile.  
“Guys, we go on in five minutes,” Rian said, looking at the time on his phone.  
“Let’s get to the stage entrance, then!” Alex exclaimed. The four of them quickly walked to the stage entrance, and their tour manager went over to them as they got their instruments ready.  
“It certainly took you all long enough!” he exclaimed, sounding frustrated.   
“It’s a long story,” Alex started.  
“Well, it’ll have to wait until after the show, it’s time for you all to take the stage,” their tour manager replied.  
“Thanks for helping me out, now let’s do this!” Alex exclaimed, making all four of them smile. They walked onstage and took their places, immediately starting into their first song. Alex was glad that his friends always had his back, and that he got to live out the dream with them every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr that I have had FOREVER, and have finally finished up! I intended to post more this week, but things in my personal life kind of kept me from doing so, I appreciate the patience :) I just got a few more requests from a friend on Tumblr that I'm very excited to get working on, but if you all have any, please send them to me, I'd love to write them for you! Thank you all for reading, it really does mean the world. Also, thank you all for the love and positivity, I've really needed it lately, so it really does mean the world. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
